The Pendant
by Raikusen
Summary: Hayate wonders what the meaning of his life is about. FINAL CHAPTER ADDED HinagikuXHayate I DO NOT OWN HAYATE THE COMBAT BUTLER
1. Chapter 1

The Pendant

By raikusen

A Hayate the Combat butler love fanfic

Chapter 1- Waking up

Hayate narration

It had been 2 years since Old man Sanzenin gave me this pendant. I remember him telling me "A Life of repaying a debt is meaningless, that kind of life has no value". Actually it was shorter than I expected but now I can payback mistress Nagi. Thinking back I never really found an answer to what the value of my life is….

The Next Day

Maria Narration

Waking up late spring morning, Maria woke up and said I guess I should get to work. I noticed that Hayate wasn't awake yet he usually wakes up before me. Maybe I should check up on him. As soon as she went into the room all of Hayate's stuff was gone and there was a note from him.

_**Dear Mistress Nagi**_

_**I am sorry to have to leave you. But I will embark on a journey. And I must do it alone. I have to find what the value of my life is. I have to know this before I do anything else in my life. Now I can repay the money I owe you but I can never repay your kindness. From deep down in my heart I have to say. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Thank you.**_

_**Singed Hayate**_

Gasp. Maria left the room with the letter in her hand and ran towards the sleeping Nagi

**Raikusen : I will add more if I get a few comments**


	2. I will be waiting

Hayate no Gotoku Love fanfic

Chapter 2: I will be waiting

By raikusen

**I Wish I owned Hayate No Gotoku but sadly I don't.**

Late Saturday morning

Nagi Narration

What is it Maria?? Its Hayate……He's gone said the worried maid.

What!!! You're kidding right Maria. But the maid disagreed and handed her Hayate's farewell letter

I can't believe it said the little blonde girl as she held the remaining words Hayate left her…….. I never thought there would be a day when Hayate would just leave.

How could he just leave me like this………..After all we have been through. WHY?

The poor girl's heart broke into a hundred fragments. She cried taking refuge in the lap of her maid.

She like someone ripped out her heart and tore it apart.

**Didn't you ever think about how I would feel!! **

**Stupid Hayate!!!** The little girl screamed at the top of her lungs.

The little girl's tears ran trough her face she just could not face the truth.

Maria left her room to cope with the pain of losing her first love.

Maria discovered another 2 hidden letters from Hayate.

_Dear Maria_

_I hope Maria that you will be able to pick up the broken pieces of Nagi's heart. I want you to give this letter to Nagi when she can handle it. When she can I hope she will understand. Also Maria I would just want you to know anyone who you will fall in love with will be the happiest man in the world. I wish that your dream of Nagi becoming a wonderful woman may come true. _

_Your old friend Hayate_

**Secret letter to Nagi**

_Dear Nagi_

_Nagi I knew how you felt towards me a few months ago. I thought about this for a while now and arrived at an answer. I am sorry but as your butler and your old friend I must tell you that I love someone else. For me she is the most beautiful person in the world. I promised as your butler I would not let anything harm you but I was hurting you in the last way I expected. So I am taking my leave I am sorry._

_Hopefully we can remain friends Hayate_

Narrator

Finished! I finished my letter to Hayate hopefully now he will know how I feel about him. She said to herself today is the day I am going to confess to Hayate. She put on her best casual clothes and walked toward the Sanzenin mansion.

While her walk she found Hayate carrying some bags and in a casual outfit.

H….Hayate! She said with a big smile on her face.

Noticing Hayate's bags she said. Why do you have those bags? Did Nagi get rid of you or something?

No. said the ex butler boy. I'm going to leave for a long time and I gave out all of my farewell letters except one. Yours.

Why are you leaving? said Hinagiku tearing up a little.

I have to find what the meaning of my life is about.

Hinagiku started to cry and she said "please don't go not just yet".

She took out her letter and gave it to Hayate. "Hayate I want you to promise me you won't open this until you've come back".

Promise. Hayate gave his letter to Hinagiku wiped her tears with his fingers.

Afterwards he gave her a passionate kiss on the lips.

This was both their first kiss.

They both closed her eyes to enjoy their first kiss. From the passion of the kiss there could have been a car crash and they wouldn't even flinch.

Hinagiku felt as if time has just stopped but for only her and Hayate.

After breaking apart Hayate left leaving Hinagiku still stunned from their first kiss.

When she opened her eyes she noticed Hayate's letter in her hand.

She opened the letter. And it said…….

_Dearest Hinagiku_

_You are the person who has won my heart. The person who I will never regret loving for as long as I live. The day I first met you, you captivated me with your beauty. Each time our hands touch or when you start to blush it only makes me fall in love with you even more. To me you are the person most dearest to my heart. You are so beautiful that in words alone I cannot express how beautiful you are. Nothing can compare to how much I love you. You are everything to me. I wish that when I return you will still be right here waiting for me. Because I have and I always will love you._

_Signed __Hayate _

Hinagiku started blush as she read the letter.

But when she noticed Hayate was gone tears started to pour down her face.

When she was all out of tears she said I will be right here Hayate………waiting for you.

**End of Chapter 2**

**Chapter 3 in progress!!**

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**The M stuff will be in Chapter 4!!**

**I m working on Chapter 3 hoped you enjoyed chapter 2 **

**PLEASE SUBMIT FEEDBACK AND REVIEWS **

**I will also try making my chapters longer.**

**THE MORE REVIEWS THE HARDER I WORK ON MY STORIES.**

**I will change the rating to T for a while.**


	3. Reunited

Hayate no Gotoku Love fanfic

Chapter 3: Reunited

By raikusen

**I Wish I owned Hayate No Gotoku but sadly I don't.**

**Two Years Later  
Valentine's Day  
Hinagiku Narrate**

It had been two years since Hayate left on his journey. I don't know why but I still can't get him out of my mind. (Deep in my mind she I was saying" Yeah right Hina you just miss his smile, his big grin, his lovable cluelessness, the way he kissed you that day".)

Sigh. I still miss him it's like he just left yesterday.

On her Student council desk sat Hinagiku Katsura. This was her last year at had gotten as tall as Maria. Her chest has gotten a bit bigger. Besides that she was all still the same.

Deep in her subconscious mind she was thinking" I wonder if Hayate has already read my letter "…..Oh well.

During the day she kept daydreaming of Hayate.  
I'm becoming crazy. I have to get my mind of him.

I guess I should check on the Valentines Day Dance is ready.

1 Hour Later

Back at her desk Hinagiku stares at the Valentine letters.  
Sigh. More Valentine cards she dumped all of them into the trash can beside her.

She opened her drawer to check for more valentine cards. But it was only a picture of Hayate and Her holding hands.

Behind the picture there was a note attached saying look under your chair.

Under the chair there was an envelope with another note saying from the bookcase take out the following books.

School Fundamentals  
School Requirements  
School Etiquette

After removing the books out she saw a gift box saying

To: Hinagiku  
From: Hayate

When she noticed Hayate's name she started to cry.  
She opened it and saw a silver bracelet with a heart and engraving saying "**I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU**".  
Behind the bracelet there was another note saying "**Meet me where we first met**".

I ran as fast as her feet could take her. The whole time I was wearing the bracelet.

When she arrived at that spot she saw Hayate. He became taller over the years but no big changes.  
He wore different clothes but it was my Hayate.

He looked at me with my favorite grin the he always wore. He had just finished reading my letter.

I ran towards him and jumped into his arms and kissed him on the lips.

I wasn't completely sure about it but it felt like he had never left at all.  
I used all of my energy to taste his tongue, feel it and play with it using my own. All of this…. It belonged to me all mine. I needed him more than anything else……Wanted him more than anything else.

We broke apart from the kiss.

But you could see a line of saliva tracing form Hayate's mouth to Hinagiku's. When they both noticed this they started to blush.

Then Hayate said "I have been waiting two years to hold you and kiss you like this again.

You're not the only one.

Hayate said"Yeah I guess you're right ".

Hayate Narration

I ask her if she wanted to go to the Hakuo valentines dance with me.  
She started to blush and she also replied yes.

Afterwards I asked her if she would accompany me to Ms Nagi's house so I could greet them.

Hinagiku told me that aside from her Nagi took my leave the hardest.

We walked together all the way to the mansion holding hands. When we arrived I nervously reached for the doorbell and they let us in.

While I was walking towards the mansion. I had flashbacks of the good and the bad times I had while I was there. The closer we came to the mansion the more nervous I became.

Hinagiku told me that I should not worry too much

When I arrived at the mansion everything looks perfectly the same.

The second I opened the door Tama lunged at me while saying "You bastard I'll never forgive you for hurting Nagi!" The fat tiger had gotten heavier over the years but I could still beat him.

This time I opened the door and I saw Maria. She was so shocked when she saw me all she could manage to say was HAYATE???

When Maria got over the shock she pulled me to the side and told me" I won't get mad. But Nagi does not know that you love Ms Hinagiku". How did you know it was Hinagiku?" She told me I could tell form the blush on both of your cheeks"

Shocked I asked her why she never gave the secret letter to Nagi and she told me that Nagi still has not gotten over me she even hired another butler.

How did you know it was Hinagiku? "I could tell from the blushes on both of your cheeks."

As they were about to enter Hinagiku entered first and greeted Nagi. When I entered I immediately saw her growth over the years. She became just as tall as Maria maybe a bit smaller. She was stunned when she saw me for about 5 minutes then she turned Ultra Demonic. Her eyes became red with anger and every other part became pitch black.

The last thing I heard before I was knocked out was HAYATE YOU JERK!!!!!!

When I woke up I realized that I was out cold for three hours beside my bed Hinagiku was asleep in a chair beside me. She looked so peaceful, beautiful and cuter than I last remember. I guess it's weird how I never felt this way toward other people till I met her.

She was so cute and I was so in love with her. I loved that feeling I would get when I see her smile, how it brightens up my day no matter how bad my day went. She is also so cute when she tries to stop blushing. After I kissed her she mumbled my name in her sleep I brushed her hair to the side and gave her a kiss on the lips after that I laid down again. I could watch her sleep like this forever. He went and laid down on the bed still watching Hinagiku sleep

Little did Hayate know that a little blonde girl was watching everything.

**Thanks for the reviews!!**

**Currently working on Chapter 4**

**There have been a few problems in the arrangement of the chapters. But all is well**

**Please submit more reviews!!!**

**The More Reviews the better the story I write.**


	4. Desperation

Hayate no Gotoku Love fanfic

Chapter 4: Desperation

By raikusen

**I Wish I owned Hayate No Gotoku but sadly I don't.**

Narrator

Maria!! Screamed the little blonde girl

Yes Mistress said the maid.

Nagi started to cry on the comforting shoulder.  
Hayate is in love with Hinagiku and I'm powerless to do anything.

I need him. I want him. Maria give him to me. He belongs to me.

It's about time you realized the truth. Maria pulled out Hayate secret letter and gave it to Nagi. She read the letter and cried some more.

When Hinagiku woke up it was 5:55 pm. She woke up to see Hayate was gone.  
She saw Maria and asked where Hayate was.

Maria told her Hayate was changing into his suit.  
She handed her an expensive dress. "Maria I can't accept this"  
It's not from us Hinagiku it's from Hayate. Ok…..She started blushing.

He bought it especially for you. She turned redder.

When she finished changing Hayate was in the hall waiting for her. He looked so handsome in his dashing white suit.

Shall we go Hinagiku? He held out his hand toward Hinagiku.  
Ok.

She looked at the time to prevent herself from blushing too much. She realized they we're late. Hayate laughed a bit and told her "They moved it into the mansion because the other place cancelled"

You look beautiful tonight Hinagiku. She started blushing as she said "you don't look to bad yourself" and she gave Hayate a kiss on the check. They both blushed all the way to the party.

When they entered the hall Hayate recognized almost everybody. She saw Nagi dancing with her new butler. He could easily tell from the uniform. He gave him an angry stare. Nagi looked at him as if she was about to cry.

He tried to take his attention away from the two. He recognized Maria in a normal dress. She was dancing with Kaede Nanohana. He was surprised how that happened. He also recognized Ms Katsura pigging out at the buffet table. Surprisingly enough she saw Ayumu it turns out she had finally gotten over Hayate she was dancing with Soya the guy from Hayate's old school.

A few minutes after they entered they were surrounded by guys who were a bit mad. Some girls were also jealous of Hinagiku. Wishing them best of luck.

Afterwards Hayate held out his hand to Hinagiku. Would you like to dance Hinagiku?  
She happily replied **yes**.

They danced hand in had. They felt like the only ones on the dancing. The felt like everything else did not matter. All they needed right now was each other. They danced to the music. Staring into each other's eyes lost in each other.

Soon Hinagiku left to use the bathroom.

Hayate narration

I waited for Hinagiku to return from the bathroom. I sat quietly admiring everyone dance. Suddenly the new butler sat near to me.

He told me "you know I've met a lot of bastards in my life but you're the worst"  
"Don't you know that at night she cries on her bed hoping the pain in her heart would stop. But it does not. She always cries when she remembers you. No matter how much I love her. How many times I confess my love. She always was depressed. She only found comfort in your hands not mine." He stood up and gave Hayate a punch in the face. He made perfectly sure that nobody saw it.

I stood up and cleaned the bruise from my face. Then Nagi approached me.  
"Hayate I read your secret letter. I now know that you are too far for me to reach."  
But I just need one memory. I need this…….. Please forgive me. She gave me a kiss on the lips. I felt her tongue in my mouth. I did not show any sign of forwarding or resistance. I just stood there like a lifeless statue.

Narrator

Hinagiku entered and saw Nagi kissing Hayate. She immediately knew that Nagi was at fault. He knew Hayate was not that type of person. She automatically ran towards Nagi. She stopped right in front of her. She was angry. She wanted to pull out her kendo stick and whack her. She just wanted her to disappear for know.

She held out her hand and gave Nagi a slap across the face. I thought you were my friend. Hinagiku ran out of the door crying.

Hayate was going to chase after her but Maria grabbed his hand and told him. "She needs time to clear her head. If you really care for her you will understand." Hayate looked to the floor he agreed.

**Chapter 5 in progress**

**Chapter 4 is finished WOOT!!!!**

**ANNOUNCEMENT**

**Things to be sorry about**

**Sorry if this one was kind of short. **

**Sorry for the late release. I had a serious writers block.**

**Also the freaking internet broke. 2 weeks with out internet!!!! **

**PLEASE!!!!**

**Please review. The reviews are my motivation to write/type.**


	5. Forgiveness and whatnot

Hayate no Gotoku Love fanfic

Chapter 5: Forgiveness and whatnot

By raikusen

**I Wish I owned Hayate No Gotoku but sadly I don't.**

Narrator

Saturday morning

Hunh. Hinagiku woke up asleep on her Hakuo student council desk.  
I remember now. I went here last night to clear my head. She started having flashbacks of that night.

I guess I should head home. While she walked home she noticed that the leaves and the ground was wet. I remember now I could not return home because of the heavy rain last night.

She arrived at the front of her house she spotted a figure back against the wall sitting down on the floor. He was passed out from exhaustion. He was soaked in the rain. It was Hayate he must have waited for me last night until this morning. She could easily tell because Hayate was still wearing his white tuxedo.

She did not realize it herself but she was red from blushing. She dragged him inside her house. He was unusually light. He laid him down on her bed. She felt so guilty. She started crying beside Hayate sleeping body. I am sorry Hayate it's my fault you are covered in rain.

He wiped her tears. He moved closer to Hinagiku. He told her" Nothing will stop me from being with you". He gave her a kiss on the lips." Can you ever forgive me Hinagiku?"

She started blushing. "Of course I will forgive you Hayate". You should go get some rest. Okay Hayate as she gave him a peck on the check. She left the room.

Lunch Time

When I woke up Hayate was so close to my face I was a bit shocked. I started blushing as he pulled away also blushing, what were you doing Hayate?

I was going to wake you up by giving you a kiss on the forehead. Hayate started blushing.

So did Hinagiku. Ok I m awake now so tell me why were you waking me up.

Hinagiku I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go on a date with me today. I guess you were hungry so we can go get some lunch.

Her blush changed to light red. She said yes.

Hayate's face lit up with his wonderful lovable smile.  
Shall we get going then Hinagiku?

Yes Hayate. I said this as a smile grew across my face.

As they walked toward the mall Hinagiku asked him where he stayed to sleep during the night.

He suddenly said"Aw crap I forgot about renting an apartment"

Feeling guilty Hinagiku said "You can stay at my house. I do not mind" as she started to blush.

Hayate face lit up again with his killer smile. Thank you, Thank you, Thank you Hinagiku.  
But are you okay with this Hinagiku?

What do you mean Hayate?

"Because technically we are now living together". After Hayate said this he began to blush

Hinagiku gave me a kiss on the check and said as long as it's you Hayate.  
Wait a minute Hayate.

What is it Hinagiku?

You can live with me but only one condition.

Anything Hinagiku just name it.

You must promise to never cheat on me. Her blushed became light red.

What would make you think I would cheat on you? I already told you I love you more than anything else in the world. When I went on my journey to find the meaning of my life it was you who I thought about every day hoping to be with you.

Okay

Hayate and Hinagiku held hands all the way to the park.

Hinagiku narrate

We arrived at the park. It was beautiful. The cherry blossom petals dancing in the wind. It was like a fine work of art. So peaceful, calm and pretty.

Hinagiku this park is just as beautiful as you.

I started blushing as I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

We talked about normal things as we admired the beauty of the park. We sat on the park bench looking at the park.

It was a wonderful park. The cherry blossom petals landed on the clear blue waters.

There was a bridge where you could see fishes in the pond below. Across the bridge there was a beautiful church.

I was so happy I was able to see this beautiful park with Hayate.

We went to the mall afterwards to get some lunch. He took me to a very good ramen store.

After lunch we decided to get settled in and head home.

5:00 pm

I was wrapped in my towel I just got back from my bath. I was heading toward my room. I did not notice Hayate was turning at the hallway.

BLAM

We bumped into each other I accidentally landed on him.

Suddenly he became red and almost passed out.

At first I did not really notice why but then I realized I was naked. I also started blushing. My towel must have accidentally fallen off when we bumped into each other. I gave him a kiss on the cheek good night Hayate.

12:00 am

Hayate narrate

I woke up in the hallway. What happened oh that's right I fainted when I saw Hinagiku……….. He started blushing but he did not faint.

I guess I better get to sleep. When I got to the guest room there was a note saying.

_Dear Hayate_

_Sorry but the bed is broken. I guess because it was not being used. So for the time being you can just sleep on a futon beside my bed._

_Sorry for the inconvenience_

_Hinagiku_

He went into her room. He admired her beautiful face. He laid down on the futon (For those who don't know a futon is basically a blanket and a pillow on the floor.)

He laid his head on the futon facing the pillow. Suddenly he felt something plop on his back. It was Hinagiku. (Just so you know Hayate is on the floor Hinagiku is on a normal bed.) She must have rolled in her sleep.

She started talking saying "I'm cold". I wrapped the blanket around us but I could still feel her she was still cold. I wrapped my arms around her to warm her. After that I gave her a kiss on the lips.

**END OF CHAPTER 5**

**CHAPTER 6 IN PROGRESS**

**Guys sorry to disappoint but the story will end in one more chapter.**

**Don't worry I plan on making a new story with same characters and same love pair.**

**Please review I won't release the last chapter until I get some reviews.**


	6. tHE end

Hayate no Gotoku Love fanfic

Chapter 6: The finale

By raikusen

Just so you people know this is my first story.

**I Wish I owned Hayate No Gotoku but sadly I don't.**

Hinagiku Narrate

6:00 AM

I opened my eyes. I was beside Hayate. I must have rolled in my sleep. He was so near to me. I started blushing. His arms wrapped around my waist. I stared into his face. I kissed his lips.

It felt like this is how it should be forever.

It was just us two of us. I wanted it to be like this always.

Hayate woke up he started blushing as he noticed how close we were. He gave Hinagiku a kiss on the cheek and greeted her good morning.

They both stood up and walked to Hakuo academy.

They walked trough the golden gates as they held hands. Hayate said as they walked in "times like these bring me back" I remember the day I met you.

You know Hinagiku you should forgive Nagi because if I never met her she. I would have never met you.

She started blushing.

Okay. Hayate I guess I should.

See you later Hayate.

Bye Hinagiku by the way do you mind if I roam around campus for a while.

Sure Hayate roam as much as you like.

Thanks Hinagiku.

No problem Hayate.

Just remember our promise okay.

I won't Hinagiku. He said with a big grin on his face

Hayate Narrate

Ahh it's a wonderful day today. I hope it stays like this.

Sorry to disappoint you.

Who said that?

It was the new butler.

He said"I will end mistresses Nagi's misery by ending your life"

He lunged at me at full fury.

He kept attacking me relentlessly.

He suddenly had a black aura around him. I did not defeat the dark butlers for nothing.

Crap he is part of the Dark butlers. This is going to be a tough fight.

He started punching me while I tried to dodge his moves.

His punches became stronger and faster with each skillful hit.

I have to end this fast before someone else gets hurt in his attacks.

I gathered all of my energy together transmitted all of my energy into my fist. I released it toward him with all of my might.

He also released his anger his hatred toward me with a killer instinct.

Finishing Blow Black Flurry!!

The yellow aura I released and the black he released danced with each other trying to overpower one another.

I won. My energy outlasted his by 1 minute. I was 50 percent sure he got hit. But when the dust cleared he had vanished.

I walked around to see if everyone was okay. I checked with Hinagiku to see if she was okay. When I arrived at the top floor of her office he was holding her by her clothes on the balcony.

Hinagiku!!! What happened?

I...I...I'm sorry Hayate he took me by surprise. I had no time to react to his attacks.

Now I will show you the pain of mistress Nagi. He held Hinagiku on the ledge of the tower. He was about to let go as he heard a voice as the elevator door opened.

Stop this right now Raishin!! Nagi appeared out of the elevator. It's neither her nor Hayate's fault. Stop blaming my misery on their happiness. I want you to stop now.

He let her down on flat ground. Hinagiku ran toward Hayate as he hugged her.

Nagi moved Raishin as she hugged him. He said "I just wanted your pain to stop. I just wanted him to suffer your pain. I did not care what the consequences were".

Raishin it's not your fault either. You see It's my fault I never let go of Hayate I always believed he loved me the same way I loved him.

I now realize that I can be happy without him. I can be happy with………you.

They both started blushing. I love you Nagi. I love you too Raishin. They kissed each other on the lips.

I and Hinagiku wish you the best of luck. We stared into each other's eyes. We also kissed each other.

Raishin and Nagi left the tower. Hayate stayed to care for Hinagiku's injuries.

She was not hurt bad. She was okay but she was still injured.

They left Hakuo at 7:00 on the way home they visited the park.

They visited the park where they went on their first date.

Hinagiku.

Yes Hayate.

I realized something when he was about to kill you. I never wanted to be apart. I wanted us to be together forever.

During my journey I discovered that you are the meaning of my life.

When I discovered this my pendant broke then I saw a picture of you sitting on your desk.

It was a portal when I entered it I ended up in Hakuo.

He suddenly knelt on his knee. Hinagiku I planned to do this when you graduated but I think I can't wait any longer.

He pulled out a black box.

"Oh Hayate" As she said this she started blushing.

He pulled out a ring with a beautiful diamond on it.

Hinagiku will you marry me.

Yes Hayate I would love to. I placed the ring on her ring finger.

It fits you perfectly Hinagiku.

He gave Hinagiku a long and deep kiss on the lips.

2 years later

Hinagiku stared out the window of their apartment.

Hello . She was greeted by Hayate.

Hi hunny.

How are you Hinagiku?

Don't worry Hayate I am fine.

How is the baby Hinagiku. The baby is going to be fine. I left him in the care of Nagi. He wanted to play with their daughter.

She drew Hayate in for a kiss. Would you like to make another one?

They both started blushing.

She started undressing Hayate.

Whatever makes you happy Hinagiku.

Okay Hayate. She started undressing him.

He started to undress her.

Sigh. How can I keep up with you Hinagiku.

You don't have to. You have all the time in the world to be with me trying to catch up.

**The End**

**Thanks to my loyal readers. **

**Please watch out for my newest story featuring the same love pair. I m currently working on it.**

**Sorry if I did not show the steamy sex scenes. **

**Sorry if you guys think of Hina as an addict or something. Oh you know what I mean.**

**Please review.**


End file.
